


and the stars sighed in unison

by Slightly Anonymous Sapphic (Cinnamonbookworm)



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hot Tub, Romance, get-together, jung wheein cusses a lot more than i initially thought she would, mentions of solar and eric bc soleric and wheebyul kind of go hand in hand, relationships are infectious what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonbookworm/pseuds/Slightly%20Anonymous%20Sapphic
Summary: Wheein's never been so grateful for Solar's tendency to have super long phone calls with her boyfriend.
  Or: They go to Japan and everything just kind of works itself out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaek/gifts).



> Don't ask me how this happened because I couldn't tell you how. I didn't even plan to write on this trip. I didn't even bring my laptop. This came into existence on my phone during a 12 hour car ride.  
> It's an accident because I stumbled into this ship on accident but shoutout to guaek who's been talking to me for like three days now and the reason this exists. Anyways, happy holidays.

Somewhere on the flight to Japan they make a plan to switch up the normal bed-sharing pattern.

Byul’s been half heartedly complaining, for what seems like days now, about her usual partner, Solar, who, as she puts it, is keeping her awake due to her “relationshipping.” This consists, as Wheein picks up over the course of a few different rants, of her giggling and smiling and getting texts at four in the morning due to the fact that her boyfriend is very inconveniently always in another time zone for some reason. Why she couldn't just choose a nice, stationery, Korean boy she doesn't know (well that's not true; she _does_ know. Ric-hyung makes Solar smile more than anything else).

What this amounts to, in the end, however, is Wheein fighting down the very-present urge to just shout _I’ll sleep with you, Byulie!_ because her feelings for her are already a big weird mess and she doesn't need to make it worse with accidental innuendos. Instead, she shoots a pleading look at Hyejin, who just rolls her eyes, but shoots her hand up anyways like the bestest best friend she is.

“I'll switch with you, if you really need me to,” she tells Byul, and a smirk crosses her purple lips. “I want to see how bad Yongsunnie has it.”

The relationshipper in question pouts, and proclaims very loudly that she is _not that bad_ and that they all should _stop exaggerating_ because _I know you all have a soft spot for him deep down_. That ends abruptly as soon as her phone buzzes with a Snow notification from him and she goes back to giggling.

Wheein would say she's too far gone except she kind of knows how it feels, to have someone who just lights up her world every time she thinks about them. The difference is, however that her person isn't across the ocean but in the seat right next to her, silver hair tied back into a ponytail like it's an inconvenience - which it can't be because Byul with silver hair is possibly one of the best things that's ever happened. Also, she thinks, as the woman in question nods, accepting Hyejin’s offer, they're sleeping in the same bed tonight. Solar doesn't have that going for her.

Or maybe she does, Wheein wouldn't know. She's a little too distracted to think about it too much.

 

 

 

 

It's not until they actually get to the hotel room and put their stuff on their newly-assigned beds that Wheein goes from thinking that this a great and wonderful gift she's somehow been given to just thinking _holy shit holy shit holy shit._ She hasn't shared a bed like this with anyone except for Hyejin since she was like eighteen and sharing a bed with Hyejin is like sharing a bed with a very large cat, whereas sharing a bed with Byul is, first of all, with _Byul,_ and second of all, well…

“I may cuddle you,” she is warned, and she knew this was a thing she did but the implications of it didn't really hit her until just now. “Sorry in advance.”

Wheein almost wishes she _had_ shouted something on the plane so she wouldn't be the only one super duper flustered about this whole situation.

Still, she just gives her new bedmate a smile and sets her own things down - a little forceful, a little impulsive - and simply says “Good.”

It starts during Piano Man.

Well, that's a lie; it starts way before then, at that other agency, when she's barely eighteen and she peers in on the older girl with the sleek dark hair dancing in an empty practice room. She moves smoothly, swiftly, and when she turns her hair kind of lifts and falls gently like the laws of gravity don't apply to it. Maybe it's that Wheein’s a dancer too, that she knows how hard and yet how freeing it is to move like that, but the temperature of the building somehow seems like it's just gone up 10 degrees.

She remembers flying back into the hallway and closing the door tight like she's _scared_ of what's on the other side (because she is) and feeling her heart race and pulse and thump like _she_ was the one dancing. That's where it really begins.

It's not until years later, though, when the two of them are putting together the choreography for Piano Man and Byul pulls her close - sosoclose she's scared she can hear her heart racing - and it becomes an actual part of the dance that she realizes this goes far beyond just _wow, that unnie is really cool_.

It's different, though, than it was at the beginning, because now they're friends. So now, when Byul pulls her close, Wheein begins to take it to another level of extra. It's dumb and weird and probably flirting in _someone’s_ book but it's what she can do with what she has. Also, behind all of the bangs and hair and coolness, Byul is like the easiest person in the world to make flustered.

 

 

 

 

Krystal is a… thing. A thing Wheein doesn't quite know how to feel about.

On one hand she's kind of just happy to not be alone in this wide wonderful world of fanservice and pretty girls - _so many_ _pretty girls_. On the other hand, the price to knowing she's not the only one slowly suffering from the worst kind of unrequited love is putting up with Byul’s _Krystal thing._

And fine, she supposes she get it. She's got the pretty face and the sleek hair and when she performs she exudes that same brand of coolness that Byul does. But it's a dumb and terrible crush because she never _talks_ to her, just talks about her, going on for hours and hours about her shoulders or her nose or _something_. The worst part of it, though always comes after that.

Because after that, Byul, who somehow realized they were the same type of similar without realizing all of the other things that go along with that, turns to her and asks “Have you ever felt this way, Wheein-ah?”

And Wheein always has to pull her eyes away from her just so she can say with a straight face that she has, and that she agrees; it's terrible.

When f(x)’s concert comes around, Byul invites her to come with, but if Wheein’s learned anything from this whole experience it's that enduring isn't living and also she doesn't totally want to spend two hours doing just that. So, Byul ends up taking Solar instead because Solar is at least going to have fun with the glow sticks.

 

 

 

 

Solar being in a relationship changes things.

For one, she's a little happier, a little brighter than she usually is this time of year. She screams and smiles and lets the three of them tease her with ease, and then she looks down at her phone and smiles again. It's also made her incredibly sappy.

At the end of their performance, she comes up to the rest of them with little trinkets she must've gotten for them when she was supposed to be eating during their lunch break. She then gives them all a giant group hug, smushing them together and going on about Christmas and thankfulness and _family._

Wheein meets Byul’s eyes from across the hug and sees something that wasn't present when she was complaining on the plane earlier. She looks at their leader with the soft kind of envy that Wheein can't help but understand because, while they're all very happy for Solar, the two of them have it a little harder when it comes to dating than she does, since she met Eric on a show literally _designed_ to pair people up.

Solar seems to know the way Byul really feels, though, since she kind of softly shoves her trinket at her with this terrible knowing look that reminds her why this actual five year old is their leader.

A second later and she's back to bouncing around like the embodiment of Christmas cheer - a first for her for as long as Wheein’s known her - as she moves on to Hyejin’s present.

 

 

 

 

Moderato comes about as a side effect of them living together.

The truth is that it's hot - like _hot as fuck_ \- outside and she's supposed to be focusing on songwriting and music theory but she _can't_ because Byul’s been walking around in muscle tees for a solid week now and showering like in the middle of the day and all because it's hot as fuck outside and... Wheein is easily distracted.

So, when everyone tells her to just write what she knows, she ends up writing about all the thoughts that are distracting her, because she's had them so frequently that she's memorized them.

It's snappier than she intends it to be, despite the heat and the showers and all that, because love is weird that way. _Let's do something a little awkward,_ she writes, because that's how she imagines it would be with Byul: a little awkward, a little messy, but that's just the way they are.

So, the next time she comes in with wet hair and a tank top and those shorts on that make it look like she's about to run a marathon or something, the next time it's _hot as fuck_ and Wheein is kind of losing her mind, the song gets a little bit longer. And a little bit more so.

And there's a rap part, because of course there is. Because it's Byul she's thinking about and that littlest part deep inside of her wants them to sing it together

They sneak down to the hot tub, the three of them, when Solar starts video chatting. It's actually Hyejin who instigates it, saying something about Solar needing some time alone with her boyfriend and _besides, how often do we have time to do this?_

The pool is long closed, but after three autographs and one smile from Hyejin’s purple lips and they get the key. Byul wears a t-shirt over her suit and Wheein tries too hard not to stare forever at how it ends right below her hips and makes her thin legs look impossibly long. Then she dips a toe in the hot water and makes a face, her cool facade falling down all around her. Wheein can't help but laugh.

“Come on, Byulie,” she says, shedding her hoodie and slipping into the tub herself, hoping that just full on stripping in front of her isn't as obvious as Hyejin is acting like it is.

The best friend in question enters the hot tub with a lot more ease than the two of them. She's started looking more and more like she's made for an expensive lifestyle these days. It's probably because she actually saves up her paychecks to buy nice things instead of spending them on like kittens and bad movies and stuff like the rest of them. “I should've paid for another room,” she sighs, because _of course_ she's the one with enough money to actually do that. “That way I could give it to the two of you.”

Wheein freezes. The sign above the hot tub says “Those With Heart Problems Are Not Advised To Use The Spa.” Her heart feels like it's going a million miles an hour. Byul doesn't… she can't… Wheein would know, right, if she did and…

“We’re not,” Byul stutters, and that's when she knows Hyejin’s telling the truth. “I mean,” she turns towards her with a half amazed smile on her face and Wheein forgets how to breathe, “you would've told me, right?”

She can't even answer her, not when she's looking at her like _that._

Hyejin laughs at their general obliviousness and Wheein glares at her because _she knew! she knew the whole time and didn't tell her!_ “How about this,” she suggests, and her tone sounds particularly sly, “if Yongsun-unnie is still talking to Ric-hyung by the time we get back to the room, you two have to kiss each other.”

They're not in middle school anymore, but Wheein kind of feels like they are because the mere thought of just a kiss makes her cringe. She spares a glance at Byul, who's finally relaxed into the water, grey t-shirt floating around her stomach like she's a jellyfish, and wonders if she can see her face burning.

“Okay,” she agrees, suddenly confident, liking the way Byul’s eyes grow wide with her words. “I’ll do it.”

It's mostly because they all know Solar _won't_ be done with her phone call by the time they go back. And mostly because she really does want to kiss her, has for a while now, and it might just be the chlorine but her skin feels all tingly at the thought of it.

“Y-you _will_?” Byul asks, still still seeming skeptic and _god Wheein can't believe she loves this nerd so much._ Her silver hair makes her look especially similar to her astral namesake in the dark night.

She looks over at her, at where she sits across from her in the hot bubbles, at the way her floating shirt reveals her abs and her legs and the little bows tied at her hips that she just wants to _grab._ Everything feels impossibly warm and hazy and the stars are so so bright tonight.

Wheein giggles and she should not have done that because Byul, having regained her wits, moves closer, all icy coolness again. “She's still going to be on the phone with him,” she whispers, as if that's not a universal truth, and her mouth looks so soft.

“I know,” she murmurs back, and she’ll swear later that she licks her lips totally on accident definitely not on purpose nope.

“They talk for hours,” Byul insists, and she's moving closer so so slowly.

Wheein feels her breath on her face, hot and slow and everything kind of feels like putty. “So you've said.”

“I'm getting a drink,” Hyejin declares getting out of the hot tub, but Wheein can't look away. “You two can thank me later.”

Byul smiles then, and that's when Wheein gives in. She tugs on the collar of her t-shirt - a little forceful, a little needy - and her lips are soft and the water is hot and she's never been so grateful for Solar’s tendency to have super long phone calls with her boyfriend.

Her hands find their way into Byul’s silver hair because of course they do (she's been borderline obsessed with it since she first dyed it) and, when her fingers creep their way up Wheein’s thigh all she can think is _holy shit holy shit holy shit._ The kiss is wet and warm and a thousand shades of awkward but she’ll forgive that anytime since alone together in a hot tub under stars is kind of the perfect way for it to happen.

 

 

 

 

They do not get to stumble, drunk on each other, into their hotel room, unfortunately, because Solar _is_ still in there, singing about Dubai again, and Hyejin took the room key with her when she left them alone in the pool.

So, instead, the two of them sit down on the probably dirty floor of the hallway and wait for the call to end. Wheein leans her head against the shoulder of Byul’s now entirely wet grey t-shirt, and thinks about how the two of them fit together. She hums something, a melody maybe for a song she’ll jot down on the plane ride home, and the end of it disappears into a soft kiss. It's quick, because anyone could turn the corner and see them at any second, but it's sweet too. It melts in her mouth like those candies she used to like when she was a trainee. Byul looks at her, and she looks back, and everything feels smiley.

“We’re sharing a bed tonight,” Byul reminds her, despite the fact that Wheein clearly hasn't forgotten, a grin threatening to consume her face.

She bumps her with her shoulder, ignoring the loud laughter coming from behind the door next to them. “No funny business,” she teases, as if they both don't live in a perpetual state of nearly falling asleep due to the type of lives they lead.

“When we get home, though,” Byul says, and it feels like a promise. She smiles, because Japan and Dubai don’t really seem that far apart at all. It's the _home_ that'll make it feel real, though. _Home_ where she can make her real food and kiss her on their countertops and their couch and let everything just come undone.

Wheein laughs, because she's happy and that's what she does when she's happy. “When we get home,” she agrees, and that feels kind of like a promise too. She wonders if this kind of feeling is the reason why Solar never stops checking her phone these days.

Byul raises an eyebrow at the sounds coming from their room. “Someone should tell her to let the poor guy sleep,” she says, and she's probably right. Probably. But Wheein doesn't even know how the two of them can bare it, not being by each other's side every day; even just being next to Byul makes her miss kissing her.

“Yeah,” she sighs, and it's sleepy. “But I have a way more fun idea.”

The day ends as it began: with them teasing Solar about how stupid in love she is, interrupting her phone call and yelling at their dear brother in law about how much she probably needs to get laid, and, _oh, by the way, she's writing this terribly sappy song about you…_

The only difference is that now Byul’s hand is hers, and Wheein promises herself she’s never going to let go.


End file.
